


Lace and Glasses

by LuciferShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, nerds watching star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just can't seem to get comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansfallenangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansfallenangel/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Vany who is actually not that bad. Love you!! <3

The thick lenses of his glasses had always been something Dean hated. From an early age he found he couldn't see very well, and the worse his sight got the thicker his glasses.

Those thick glasses were currently the reason for his discomfort, or at least that was what he told himself. No, it wasn't being splayed over his boyfriend's lap, head resting on the older boy's knees as they were watched Star Wars for the thousandth time. It wasn't the fact that Dean was currently wearing nothing but light pink panties either, no.  Even if Dean was a little chilly, he was already used to walking around his and Castiel's shared apartment in lacy little panties.

The glasses digging into the side of his face however did bother him. He could feel Castiel get irritated above him when he moved again, and tilted his head up with a pout on his lips. "I can't get comfortable." He explained, reaching over to trace an absentminded finger over the tattoo that ran all the way up to Castiel's neck.

A sigh left Castiel and he reluctantly looked away from the screen, frowning at Dean. "You could always get contacts?" He suggested, to which Dean made a grimace, and Castiel chuckled. "I know. You look too hot in glasses anyways. And they make your eyes look bigger."

Swatting at Castiel's arm, Dean turned a faint shade of pink. He did not look hot in glasses. Although Castiel did seem to find it attractive, he supposed… There had been countless times when Castiel commented on his glasses with his usual sideway smirk, telling Dean how handsome he looked in them, or how wide eyed and innocent and how that turned him on. In Dean's opinion, he looked like the cliché nerd stereotype.

At least he'd gotten rid of his braces two years ago.

"Just come here." Castiel shifted a little and sat up straighter, so Dean could simply sit on his lap. Dean made a sound of protest at being moved but complied anyways. He was soon settled in Castiel's lap, curling himself up against his boyfriend with his head rested on the other's shoulder.

Finally, he was comfortable.


End file.
